A telecommunication network is a collection of interconnected sub-networks, such as for example, circuit switched, Internet Protocol (IP) and backbone networks that enable communication between various network endpoints. The circuit switched network includes a public switched telephone network (PSTN) that includes telephone lines and fiber optic cables that carry voice signals, such as telephone conversations. The IP network allows for the exchange of both data and audio signals and may include, for example, an Internet Service Provider (ISP) network. The backbone network serves as an interface between other network types; so, for example, a call originating in a PSTN network may traverse the backbone network and connect to an IP enabled phone connected to the ISP network. The backbone network may include one or more gateways and one or more softswitches. The gateway site originates and terminates calls between calling parties and can include network access devices such as, for example, a media gateway. The softswitch provides the call processing required for establishing new calls.
Typically, call handling within the telecommunication network requires setting up a call over the plurality of the sub-networks. Depending on the call origination and termination points, the call will require different call processing as the voice signal traverses the different networks. For example, signals originating in the circuit switched network, such as from a caller making a call using a conventional Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) phone, and terminating on either a switched or IP network, such as at a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone, require different processing than signals originating on the IP network and terminating on the IP or circuit switched network. More specifically, different signaling protocols need to be used to establish, modify and terminate calls depending on their origination and termination points.
In an attempt to simplify the telecommunication network while at the same time providing greater functionality transmitting and managing information between various network types there are ongoing efforts to move from the circuit switched networks to softswitch managed telecommunication networks. One challenge in this migration has been customized or unique call handling for unique customers. More specifically, in the legacy circuit switched networks, call differentiation is based on the information included in individual switches within the PSTN, with all of the customer specific information stored at the switch. There is not an equivalent device in softswitch managed network.
Thus, in order to facilitate the transition from the legacy circuit switched based networks to the softswitch based telecommunication networks there is a need for a system that minimizes call handling infrastructure. In particular, there is a need for a system that is capable of handling a call flow conventionally handled by circuit switched based networks without the need for provisioning a multitude of network interfaces in order to provide unique call handling to customers. It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made.